MY LIFee
by Su-Fy VL
Summary: The title tells about a life, but a life of who? I'm sorry, but this time I will not focusing much on the love part. This story will tell the days that normal and lots of people had faced. Maybe you readers have experienced these type of things. I hope I know because I'm a writer that is a human same as the one who will read this story. Own nothing except the story, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**IQ is two digits ,test scores are also two digits and school rank is three digits  
why in the world?why? Why?  
all day long only nagging is heard  
what have you been doing at your desk today?**

**Gomen gomen for not writing for a long time  
I'm over busy sorry hehe**

**Here it goes **_**-**__**My LiFee- **_**chapter 1**

AOKI LAPIS POV

I've never feel like this before. Two years ago when I'm in the first grade, I look at him with a blank eyes I mean… I never had feelings form him. This year, I'm facing a big exam in my life well actually the second big exam. The first was three years ago.

Oh! Let me introduce.

Seiko Academy but, people usually call our school WA, W Academy. I don't know why so please don't ask? Hehe. We have rules here. We can't wear anything that have nothing to do with school. No shiny thingy, no mirrors from home, no electronic facilities include hand phones and lots of other things. Lots of student frustrated but what can they do? Luckily they did follow the rules.

I know those rules because I'm a prefect myself haha.

Well, every school got Student Council but this school, they are under prefectsssssss

Today as usual I sit in my class at my desk. I was doing the homework that the teacher gave for today since no teachers for this two hours. Then my friend named Ann comes to me, "neh, AOKI! Stop doing homework will ya?"

Well yes, my name is Aoki Lapis, I hope you don't mind he he

Her friend come nicknamed barra comes to us "yeah what makes you like doing homework and notes until you finished all of them"

I just smile, "well, I've got lots of time here, why can't I do it?" I just smile as they goes.

My friends for life who is sitting at the sits behind me are chit-chatting with my other friend rhionne. I just keep concentrate on my homework until I've finished it. I stand and took the unused paper and walk outside to throw it into the dustbin outside the class. When I go out I didn't look up and only walk faster, luckily I manage to stop before hitting a boy. I looked at his shoes and blush, _"a-ah i-it's fuusuke-san"_

Suzuno Fuusuke, he's a prefect just like me, it's just I'm under him because he is the leader of grade 3 students. Well, beside him is his friends Nagumo Haruya and Kiyama Hiroto. What he do? He just passes me like he never knew me…we have been in the same class before but now he just like he never knew me not at all! I shake my head and throw those papers. I think I did lost in the clouds for a moment.

That's why my friend put her hand on my shoulder makes me feel shock, "a-ah g-gomen"

"neh, you almost hit him you" said clara

"what a lucky" said aki

"well, I guess so" I sigh and get into my class

Two hours pass, I start to hear, "oh no! I haven't finished the English homework" said a boy named Gakuya

We continued study as usual until break time.

I lost in my mind again when we're eating the food.

Then clara pokes me, "hey look, it's fuusuke"

Hearing the name I immediately turn to search the person. Less than two seconds, I found him. I didn't take my eyes off him. "hey stop it" said Natsumi, "you know, you're going to lose because lots of girls interested in him" I nods

There are lots of girls prettier and nicer than me. Then rhionne whispers to me, "you know, there's a girl who got his number, she started to massaging with him months by now"

"h-he did?"

"ha'ah"she nods.

When I'm on my way to my class, I walk behind him, the person I hoped to love me. But I just pretend dumb. I don't know… it felt so hurt. Well, I hope everything will be ok soon….huh….

**GOMEN IF IT WAS NOT GOOD!  
ummm review? hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**BAAAAAACK AGAIN!**

**-MY LIFee—**

Next day:

"I'm late I'm late" said the blue haired girl while running into the school gate. When she reach there, she stops to control her breath, "huff huff , o-oh my…" she stand still and look at her watch "ah? I'm late for my-"

She stops when she saw her crush, Fuusuke is standing crossing arm looking at her with his teal eyes. She turns her face away fast, "why did he look at me? He must be mad because I'm late" she moves her leg fast and goes to her class.

Fuusuke who is standing there keep watching at her, _"why did she always run away from me? Did she do something wrong?"_

He gasp a little when his friend Haruya hold him by the shoulder, "yosh, what are you thinking deeply about?"

"aah, nothing actually I guess"

When Aoki reaches her class, her friend Miku passes her and said, "you're late again, what kind of leader are you? Tsk tsk" then Miku rush to the assembly hall.

"aaah tsk" she put her bag on her chair and take the notebook before she rush to the assembly hall.

At the assembly hall, after singing the school's song and the national song, they are all allowed to sit down on the arranged chair. When the principal's turn to talk, Rika a prefect who sit behind Aoki felt sleepy. She puts her head on Aoki's chair's back.

Aoki shakes her chair forward and backward to wake her up without turning to her. Rika awakes and they both stand still when they saw feet of a teacher. They really know that type of shiny shoes.

This is the best part of this chapter

Aoki and Fuusuke sit on the same line and their distance just 2 meters far. They both look at the teacher's shoes. And then slowly turns to each other, their eyes bump for a few minutes and then they look up at the face of the teacher. Fuusuke slowly turns to face the stage where the principal is talking. While Aoki just give the teacher an innocent smile before she look down on the floor.

Then, she remembers how they just bump each other eyes. She blushes as dark as possible and a smile drew on her face.

When the assembly was over, the head prefect calls all of them. Head prefect, Kaito Shion (p;s I don't think characters in inazuma fits to be a head prefect haha). He scolds all the prefect, "why? Why did the prefects become lazier these days? Tell me why? If any of you are tired being a prefect , being a prefect disturb your study time and else then, just take off your cloth and wear just like the other students!" he continues, "plus! You didn't listen to orders?! What I was told, a prefect is a student's categories who respect the rules more than the normal students"

Every prefect lowered their head. Well yes, they know they have done something wrong and they never thought Kaito will be that mad.

During break time, Aoki furthered herself away from her friends, she make a choice to go to the library. At the library, she study and reads the book as a revision. After she finished the third book, she stands and walks to the shelf. She takes a book and then she saw Fuusuke between those books. Again for that day she blushed.

Then, a girl hit her shoulder, "aah" she said while holding her shoulder.

It was Clara, "oh gomen did I hurt you?" without anything else to say, she walks to Fuusuke, "neh, the teacher told me to give this name list to you"

That boy turned to her, "owh I see" he takes the name list from her, "the list of the hostel's students?" he gives back, "you should have gave it to Nagumo" he just go away with that.

Clara do looks shock a little with that respond of him.

Looking at the boy she likes walking to her way, she avoids him by running to the door. She tried to open the door but it stuck. Then, she was pushed to the back when another student pushes the door. She opens her eyes as she realizes that she didn't fell down on the floor, "are you alright?" ooooh she really knows that voice.

Aoki quickly stands on her own feet and looks away, "a-arigatou Suzuno-sama…" with that, she quickly runs out.

**end of chapter 2**

**may i have a review? please**


End file.
